


Courting the Maiden

by BlindedKnight



Series: The Beast Within [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mating Rituals, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd chapter to waking the beast</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had sat in his room hiding himself after that day, damning his physiology for what he had done but even cursed at Clara for thinking of doing such a stupid thing as quitting her birth control just because they had never done it and expected that never would. Deep down he did want to and to be a father again but only when he was ready – which as he thought about it, was never. It pained him because she would be gone in a blink of an eye like everyone else.

The Doctor sighed as he stood up and opened the door seeing Clara standing there her hand raised almost knocking on the door. They looked to each other as if they were about to speak at the same time. His fingers rubbed against the door wondering if she was going to start the conversation as usual but it wasn't the case this time. “Are you alright?”

“You didn't want to have sex with me did you?” She slicked back her hair over her ear as she waited for his reply.

He gently shook his head, “No.” He looked as her face saddened to which he gently lifted her chin up so he could look into her beautiful round eyes, “It was because I didn't want to hurt you.”

“It was rough yes but you didn't.” She sighed, “What about kids you don't want to have kids with me?”

He looked away and sighed, “I don't know if we can.”

Clara scoffed, “So much for 'superior physiology' if you can't even get me pregnant. You probably just spouted that phrase off because you wanted a reason to fuck me and then carry on like nothing happened. I'm so stupid.”

He looked back to her with a furrowed brow, “My care for you extends beyond all of that!”

She raised a finger up pointing, “And then there's that phrase 'my care for you' if you can't even say it why even have me here?” She pursed her lips in anger shaking her head walking off, “I'm not going back on the pill if you want to fake it with me again!”

The Doctor closed his eyes lowering his head in defeat and closed the door to his room.

 

 

\------

 

 

Clara woke up to the TARDIS materializing in bedroom she had him take her back home and never heard a word from him for two weeks. She quickly got up putting on her robe staring at the doors furiously waiting for the Doctor to come out. She huffed as it didn't open slowly getting angrier till she opened the door on her own.

“Doctor it's,” she leaned back out to look at her clock on the nightstand, “two! Two in the morning!” She looked back in seeing that the Doctor was no where to be found.

His voice echoed around the console room, “You never understood me.”

She walked around trying to pinpoint where he was, “Because you're so alien and it's also two in the morning!”

“Yes, I am sorry but this couldn't wait.”

She shrugged, “So?”

“I carried you to bed and stayed with you, when I could have just left you on the floor in a senseless mess watching over you like a mindless animal that had claimed his trophy.”

She stopped in her tracks, “Wait, you really were set off by me?”

He appeared behind her suddenly in his maroon velvet suit,“Yes.” He chuckled shaking his head, “It's silly that a human can set me off so.”

She glared at him, “Doctor..”

“Sorry, really I don't mean it like that. Well I do but I never wanted that to be our first time.” He clasped his hands rubbing them nervously. “I wanted to do it right, food and flowers whatever you humans do.”

She bit her lip, “So I messed up?”

He gently shook his head, “No, you can go back on the pill or not that's up to you.”

She nodded then pointed out of the TARDIS to her bed, “Can I go back to sleep? I do have to be a teacher tomorrow.”

He smiled softly, “Would you like me to lay with you?”

She smiled back walking to him taking one of his hands into her own gently tugging him outside to her room. She took off her robe and got into bed with the Doctor following suit pulling her to him like they had before.

Clara smirked as the light from the TARDIS was in her face, “Doctor you forgot to close the door.”

He snapped his fingers causing the door to close, “Sorry.” He smirked as he felt her hand slowly snake itself lower on his stomach and gently picked it up and kissed the back of it, “Didn't you say you had to be a teacher tomorrow?”

“Doesn't mean I could lose a little sleep.”

“Sadly, my dear, not tonight.” His other hand gently rubbed her hair as his fingers gently graced her temple causing her to gently fall asleep.

 

 

 

Clara eyes fluttered awake looking to the TARDIS still in its same spot and the Doctor still under her surprisingly asleep himself. She smiled as she sat up leaning over giving him a soft kiss on his cheek causing him to stir.

“I wasn't asleep.”

Clara giggled, “Good morning.”

“It is morning though the quality of it is still to be seen.”

She gently patted his arm, “You know what I mean.” She got up going into the shower. When she came out after dressing and making sure as usual her hair and make up were perfect she noticed the Doctor was gone from the bedroom and the smell of pancakes and coffee coming from the kitchen.

The Doctor smiled coffee cup in hand with a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee set out for her, “Honestly does it take you that long to put on clothing?”

She smirked, “And my hair and makeup. You did this for me?”

“Yes.” He nodded proudly then looked to her, ”You did your hair?”

She shook her head smiling as she ate breakfast with a few cups of coffee as the Doctor looked on. She looked at the time as she finished realizing if she didn't leave soon she would be late, “I need to go. Will you be here when I get back?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

She smiled standing up going over to him once again planting a kiss on his cheek before she left her flat. He grinned finishing the cup before going back to his TARDIS and setting off.

 

 

 

 

“I'm home! Doctor?” She closed the door seeing the Doctor peering out from the living room holding his hand out smiling to her.

“Come on.”

She smiled putting her bag down and taking his hand, “It's not Wednesday.”

“I know, oh do you have any marking to do?”

Clara widened her eyes a bit in surprise, “No actually why?”

“You'll see.” He grinned and pulled her to the TARDIS that was now in the living room. He rushed over to the console pulling the lever down for a moment before lifting it back up. He waved her towards the door, “Go on look.”

She opened the door and peered out, “It's my bedroom at night.”

“Step out.”

She looked around noticing the silhouettes of plants strewn around as she stepped out, “Doctor why are there plants -” she gasped as she bumped into the nearby flower that softly lit up causing a chain reaction as the rest lit up softly illuminating the room.

He stepped out behind her, “Their glow lasts around an hour before you need to touch them again. They'll last around a week.” He leaned against the mattress of the bed as the rose like petals he had put out took on a soft glow as well. “D-do you like it?”

Clara nodded smiling softly, “Yes but usually there is dinner first before going into the bedroom.”

He frowned, “Right sorry, I forgot you eat more than once a week.”

She giggled, “I'll get takeaway then we can enjoy this.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The petals softly glowed flickering brighter for a moment as they moved around lips suckling on the others lip savoring their taste. Clara broke the kiss first as she was on the brink of desperately needing air.

The Doctor smiled softly watching her catch her breath, “Sorry.”

She giggled, “It's ok.” Her fingers ran against his cheek which caused him to nuzzle her hand. “For someone who didn't like being touched you seem to be wanting it more.”

He stopped and looked at her still smiling face with her fingers once again tickling against his flesh, it was hard to make an excuse this time. “I was conflicted.”

“Maybe I should have stopped taking the pill sooner.”

He gently took hold of her caressing hand pulling it away looking into her eyes, “No never. I never wanted it to happen like that.”

She raised an eyebrow to him, “When was it going to happen?”

His eyes looked away, “I don't know but I wanted to court you the right way. Not just tell you to stop your pills so I can take you like a wild animal.”

She smiled starting to giggle softly which slowly turned into a small laugh.

The Doctors looked back to her as a confused look fell upon his face, “What's funny?”

“I think you courted me enough to where you could easily say you wanted in my pants.”

He twitched his head slightly, “I didn't think this one time was enough?”

“No, not this. All the wonderful places you've taken me to.” She leaned toward him smiling as she kissed his lips softly.

“Would you like me to pleasure you or wait till another one of your cycles happen?”

Clara giggled once again at the question with him looking on in confusion.

“Is all this giggling your way of telling me that you've been ready this whole time or that I am going about this all wrong again?”

She smiled, “No I just find this just very amusing especially with the questioning. You've never done it out side of 'cycles' have you?”

“Oh it's because I can't, why I've never been 'interested in doing it' because I need that signal but pleasuring a female outside of the cycle is very common. Especially if he has a deep fondness for a mate to keep her as his own.”

“So that's why you didn't like Danny, two men butting heads over the girl.”

His eyes looked away, “I conceded, it was what you wanted at that time and,” he sighed, “I wanted you to be happy.”

Clara smiled freeing her hand that was still in the Doctors loose grip softly putting it on his shoulder as she nuzzled her face against his. “Is this right?”

Slowly closing his eyes he let out a sigh of content with a slow nod before nuzzling back against her as his arms embracing around her gently rolling the both of them over. His hand sat at the bottom of her sweater in waiting as he gently grazed his teeth against her jaw. “May I?”

Clara shifted under him nodding, “And if you ask about anything else you have my permission.”

“You shouldn't be making it easy for me.” He slid his hand under feeling the warmth of her soft skin.

“So I need to make you work for it?” She smirked, “You like me bossing you around don't you?”

“Yes.” He lightly kissed at her neck as his hand took its time feeling every inch of her.

Clara was beginning to understand now or hopefully had an idea of how everything worked. She was the alpha female to his alpha male, it's why he was going out of his way to please her now, they had 'mated' before he wanted to and now he was scared of losing her for whatever reason she could only imagine. Though how he treated her before, it seemed it was more than just time lord things and that he really did care for her.

“Take my top off.”

He sat up gently pulling her sweater and top off of her leaving her bra on as he was unsure if that counted and then smiled as the glow from the flowers surrounding the room died off leaving them in complete darkness as the TARDIS had been asked to go dark as well. He took a nearby petal gently trailing it against her chest and down around her stomach as it dimly illuminated the small area.

Clara shifted as she reached back undoing her bra taking it off.

“I could have done that for you.”

He could barely see the smile from her, “I know but I didn't want you to stop what you were doing.”

He chuckled softly, “I think it's alright to do this then?” He traced the petal up and around her breast teasing near her nipple the light showing that they were hardening from it's touch.

A 'yes' softly moaned from her lips as she writhed gently as he took the petal softly running it over her hardened nipple teasingly. She grabbed at his hand pressing it downward pressing his fingers against her breast kneading his hand.

A smile crossed his face as he kneaded the soft mound of flesh in his hand leaning down grazing his lips across her stomach relishing in the soft moans coming from her. He planted soft kisses trailing lower and lower till they lined against the top of her trousers where he lingered the kisses longer.

Her hands quickly went to her pants undoing them and pushing them down with the Doctor sliding them and her knickers the rest of way. Her moans grew louder as he kissed down lower, his hands spreading her thighs wider apart with his hands gently rubbing up the insides running over as they took hold of her hips.

He slowly licked his lips as the heat of her wet sex tingled his senses as he kissed around her shaven core.

Clara reached down gently taking the silver curls in her hands pulling at him to enter her sex desperately. She mewled as his tongue slowly passed through her folds heading upwards as he took his first taste.

“Please, Doctor, make me cum,” she pleaded under a panted breath.

The Doctor grinned, “as you wish.”

A slender finger entered her wet velvet tunnel with another soon following slowly curling into themselves as he sought the most sensitive spot inside. He gently sucked at the flesh above her clit as the pads of his fingers slowly rubbed the easily discovered spot as his other hand tried to hold her in place as her hips pushed up against him.

A moan left his lips as her moans of his name over and over was stirring the desire to make her cum right then and then hard to resist. The pad of his tongue finally roughly passed over her clit making her gasp and tighten around his fingers as he started to bring her over the edge. Clara leaned up finally desperately grabbing hold of the back his head pressing him into her more as his tongue lapped against her clit repeatedly.

She cried out as her orgasm washed over her as she tried to clench her legs around the Doctors head as he kept them parted, lapping at her gushing wetness as she came. She fell back against the pillow as he finally licked her clean licking his own lips savoring the sweetness of her taste. He laid up beside her after taking his velvet jacket off and laying it on top of her to keep her warm, his arm embracing her as she drifted off to sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor groaned looking down upon a naked Clara whom he had held down by her wrists with her legs over his arms on the bed in Claras room as the new cycle started. He rubbed his member against her core feeling the wetness slowly starting to seep out covering him.

Clara moaned grinding back against him causing another groan come from him. Even though he still was being this dominating male he was taking his time with her as if he didn't need to prove himself to her anymore. She moved her hips letting him enter her moaning as he filled her keeping himself buried inside as the both of them relished in the feeling.

The need to fill her with his seed finally came to its climax as he roughly thrust into her like before watching her body squirm under him. He let go of her wrists as his arms held tightly against her legs keeping them up as his thumb pressed against her clit rubbing licking his lips as her arms grabbed the headboard as she moaned.

His voice growled as he felt her tighten around him, “Yes come for me.”

She cried out as the wave pleasure hit writhing as he continued his hard deep thrusts into her with a deep carnal growl in the back of his throat. He slowed his pace slightly as he leaned down to her his tongue licking the sweat beading between her breasts, his hands letting go of her legs gripping her waist kneading the flesh as he continued to lick and nuzzle against her chest.

Clara brought a hand to the silver curls of his hair raking her nails against him as he took a nipple into his mouth roughly sucking on the hardened flesh, bringing about moans from the both of them. Sliding a hand between them his thumb rubbed over her clit desiring to bring her once again to climax. Her legs wrapped around him, grabbing hold of the hair that was in her hand moaning as the fire was once again building.

The Doctors other hand slid up her back kneading the flesh as it journeyed upward before taking hold of her shoulder from behind as his mouth trailed up as well starting to nip at her neck as his release was building along with her. Clara mewled, squeezing her legs tighter around his waist, digging her nails into his head as her orgasm was at its peak needing that extra jolt to bring it over the edge.

He panted hot against her neck as he thrust hard into her before burying himself starting to spill , biting into her neck attempting to continue thrust into her as he finally brought her to orgasm. He moaned softly against her, releasing his grip, as they both slowly relaxed.

Clara giggled softly running her fingers through his hair as he nuzzled against her shoulder, neck and cheek. “You're like a giant cat doing that.”

“Shhhhh sleep.” His hand came up gently slicking back her hair before he gently touched her temple making her drift to sleep as he rolled the both of them over keeping her in a loving embrace against him.

 

 

\------

 

“What's with the whole sleeping thing?” Clara smirked looking to the Doctor as they stood in the console room the next day.

The Doctor looked slightly embarrassed, “No one really knows. Could be that the female sleeps so there is no outside force causing a surge of hormones that could potentially cause conception to fail.” He shrugged, looking down softly speaking, “I like it when a female sleeps, I can enjoy the warmth and the smell. Feeling the slow rise and fall of their chest as they slumber.”

Clara smiled, “You are just cuddling me then, I knew it.”

His face reddened more in embarrassment, “Well it is to make sure you're alright as well b-but yes I-I do. I enjoy it makes me feel better especially with the person I love.” He looked away after the confession, time lords never confessed their love to each other as there was no love, only mating and bonding. He was one of the few that understood what love was, he loved his bond mate, he loved his children and Susan. He loved everyone he came to be with and loved Clara even more that it brought him to speak those words humans were accustomed to hearing.

Clara smiled brightly walking over to him bringing his face back to her, “Don't be ashamed for saying that.”

He nervously tried to keep his eyes to hers as he stumbled through the words, “It's what I mean when I tell you about my care for you.”

“Tell me again.”

“Clara,” he sighed slowly trying to back away from her.

“You know I told you I loved you and I'll say it again,” she grinned her hand caressing his cheek, “I love you.”

He pushed his face against her warm hand as her touch was always calming, “I-I love you. I will always love you and our children; when that happens.”

“I'm sure it will happen. I would love for it to happen.”

He smiled taking her hand into his and gently kissing the back of her fingers, “Me too.”

 


End file.
